roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Mera
: "The only way to stop his war is for you to take your rightful place as king." : - Mera Y'Mera Xebella Challa﻿, more commonly referred to as Mera, is a Xebellian princess raised by Atlanna. When Orm and her father Nereus planned to spearhead a war against the surface world, Mera persuaded Arthur Curry to finally pursue his rightful place in Atlantis and then travelled with him to retrieve Trident of Atlantis from the Hidden Sea. Upon finding the Trident, she and Arthur discovered that Atlanna still lived, returned to Atlantis, and defeated Orm. Biography Early Life Mera was taken in by Queen Atlanna while her parents fought in the wars of Xebel, training her as the Queen's protégée. Over time, Mera became a prominent military figure in Atlantis, leading the Atlantean Guard later in life. Second Invasion of Earth Assault on Atlantis Mera arrived at an Atlantean outpost when Parademons attempted to seize the Atlantean Mother Box. Shortly afterwards, the Mother Box activated, alerting her and the remaining Atlantean Guard nearby. As she went to investigate, a boom tube opened, from which Steppenwolf emerged, immediately attacking the Royal Guardsmen as he made his way toward his objective. As Steppenwolf neared the podium where the Mother Box sat, Mera displaced the water around him, causing him to fall to the surface below, before collapsing the water back onto him. As the New God recovered, he charged at Mera, slamming her against a nearby wall before throwing her below, knocking her unconscious. Aquaman then joined the battle, but was unable to prevent Steppenwolf from taking the Mother Box. Afterward, Mera creates a bubble around her and Arthur so they could talk, chastising him for finally appearing on Atlantean territory. When Arthur began to leave, Mera explained that she knew his mother, Queen Atlanna. When Arthur stated that his mother abandoned him on his father's doorstep when he was a child, Mera tells him that Atlanna would have stayed, but she left to spare Arthur's life. She explained that Atlanna wanted to stay, and leaving Arthur and his father cost her more than he could imagine. Mera then told Arthur that he was no longer a child who couldn't defend himself, and that Steppenwolf would've been his mother's responsibility to defeat, but now the mantle passed to him. War for Atlantis Recruiting Aquaman A year after the defeat of Steppenwolf Mera would leave Atlantis to find Arthur to tell him to come with her to Atlantis to stop Arthurs half-brother Orm. But Arthur would refuse and leave Mera as he drove home. Mera would later save Thomas Curry using her hydrokinesis powers to move the tidal wave sent by Orm as the first act of war against the surface world. This would be enough to persuade Arthur to finally pursue his rightful place in the Kingdom of Atlantis as their king. Bringing Arthur to Atlantis Mera and Arthur would go to Atlantis where they would meet with Nuidis Vulko, which they are informed about what had happened and the history of Atlantis which they needed to find the Trident of Atlantis: a magical artifact that once belonged to Atlan, the former king of Atlantis, in order to claim his rightful place as king. They are then suddenly ambushed by Orm’s men, Arthur would hold them off while Mera and Vulko escaped but Arthus is eventually laid unconscious by Murk and captured. Duel in the Ring of Fire To be added Search for the Trident of Atlantis To be added Battle of the Brine To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Atlantean Physiology: As an Atlantean, Mera possesses superhuman abilities, especially when exposed to water. ** Superhuman Strength: Like all Atlanteans, Mera is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Atlantean as a warrior princess. ** Superhuman Durability: Mera's body is much more resistant to physical damage than a human being, as it is capable of withstanding great impact forces, immense pressures under water and falls from great heights. ** Superhuman Speed: While underwater, Mera can swim at supersonic speeds. While on the surface, Mera is also extremely fast, able to escape the Men-of-War soldiers, even though they used the thrusters on their backs to go faster, and dodge many shots in the process. ** Superhuman Agility: Mera naturally has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a human being. She was able to jump across several rooftops in Italy while fleeing the Atlantean soldiers. ** Aquatic Adaptation: Mera can survive both on land and in an underwater environment. She can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects, though, prolonged dehydration will weaken her. ** Aquatic Respiration: Mera is able to breathe underwater. As a high-born Xebellian, she could also breathe air without problems, unlike most of her kind. ** Superhuman Senses: Mera possesses enhanced senses that allow her to better navigate the underwater environment of the oceans. From her perspective, the oceans are brightly lit, as clear to her as if she were on land. * Hydrokinesis: Mera has the ability to manipulate water, which makes her eyes shine bright blue, her hands are wrapped in a bluish aura and even the liquid she manipulates becomes bright. Abilities * Master Combatant: Mera was trained in the Atlantean battle arts and finally became an extremely skilled, fierce and formidable fighter. * Expert Pilot: Mera has a two-person ship that she could pilot through even a barrage of blasts from the hydro-cannons stationed on the walls of Atlantis. * Expert Swimmer: Mera, like all Atlanteans, is able to expertly coordinate herself while underwater. Equipment * Mera's Suit: Mera wears an Atlantean outfit, which consists of a bright one-piece green suit that has small hexagons that resemble fish scales and also adapts to the blue colour under some light. * Mera's Armor: During the Steppenwolf attack, Mera wore a dark green Atlantean armour as she goes to battle that resembles the armour Aquaman used during his time with the Justice League. * Mera's Ceremonial Dress: During Orm and Arthur's battle for the throne of Atlantis, Mera wore a ceremonial dress while watching the fight. Vehicles * Mera's Ship: To be added Relationships Category:Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Heroes Category:Xebellian Royal Family Members Category:Royalty